


For Each Other

by Metalbendersofficial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, abuse mention, death mention, dropping my traumas on y'all and running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalbendersofficial/pseuds/Metalbendersofficial
Summary: Gerard likes a bit of company when his wife's away.





	For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE projecting.

Hana had made it a point to visit Gerard every day when his wife was gone. He was good company, often playing a game or two of whatever she played, he cooked while she did what she pleased around the small room. 

More often than not, he was silent, moving about the room like a ghost. It was comforting to talk to him, he listened and nodded and spoke rarely.

Hana appreciated the brutal honesty that would pass his lips now and then.

-

Gerard liked to read and nap when his wife was gone. He tried to explain to her that he had anxiety and problems being confident, so he prefered to stay in, if he could help it.

 

This was one of those days where he wanted someone to nap with, but Hana just wasn’t tired.

She waited for the older man to fall asleep and carefully wiggled free from his arms.

 

After walking around the Lacroixs’ bedroom for a bit, she found that the man had very few possessions. A wedding photo graced the bedside table, a bookshelf held a photo album and a couple of books. There was a curious little metal object hiding behind a journal on one of the shelves.

Hana picked it up carefully, making certain that it wouldn’t fall apart. 

 

In her hand was a small, metal rocket. A space shuttle, she assumed. 

Hana eyed it carefully, finding that the nose-cone was hinged, leaving the inside hollow.

In the small trinket was a note, written in french.

 

The girl knew a few languages; Korean, English, a bit of Spanish, but she wasn’t as fluent as she would like to be in French.

She made a mental note to ask Amelie when she returned. 

-

 

A few days pass before Hana hears a familiar female voice. 

“Mounsiour Guillard?” It’s almost sing-song, and it makes Hanas’ heart skip. She loved the way that they acted around each other.

Gerard almost elbows her jumping from his spot on the sofa, tripping over himself to get to his wife. 

He falls into Amelie's arms, dramatically telling her; “Oh,  mademoiselle  LaCroix, you’ve saved me from myself once more.” 

 

They laugh as he straightens up, hugging and kissing each other like they’ve apart for years. 

Hana politely ignores them, pretending to be fixated on her game. She would get her attention from the older woman soon enough.

The couple talks and talks side-by-side, on the way to the bedroom so Amelie can change.

 

Hana waits. 

Five minutes. Ten minutes.

Half an hour passes before they return, Gerard looking messier than usual.

Amelie notices the young girl in the living room and Hana gives a half-hearted wave.

 

The older woman blushes a deep crimson, turning to her husband. 

_ ‘Oh, if looks could kill…’ _ Hana thinks, amused. 

She laughs as Amelie playfully slaps her husbands shoulder, yelling something in French.

Gerard laughs and runs a hand through his hair, smiling.

 

Hana is just glad to see him happy again. 

-

 

Gerard cooks them dinner, they all sit and chat, and eventually the man leaves to shower and shave.

 

Hana sees this as her window of opportunity.

 

“Amelie, I don’t mean to pry, but may I ask you something?” Her voice is small, not of fear of Gerard hearing, but fear of overstepping a boundary.

The older woman laughs, “We’re an open book, cherie, ask Doctor Ziegler about that. Please, ask away.”

 

“I found this little metal ship with a note in it, but I’m not sure what it says.” 

 

Amelie frowns into her drink, thinking for a moment, then she speaks.

“My dearest Gerard,

These past months have not looked in our favor, have they, Mouse? It seems as though we’re on the verge of a war, and I may be stuck right in the crossfire.

But, if you read this, it means I either finally looked you in the eye and gave it to you or I’ve died.

 

My Mouse, please know, even though I was a bit of an ass in the beginning, I’m proud of the man you’ve become today. And I know mother is too. 

You’re strong, my little mouse. Stronger than a lot of us. 

And now you’ve got a pretty girl hanging off your arm! ( A Guillard, no less!)

 

I’ve made you this little ship, as a reminder of me, because even if you’ve given up your dreams of space, I just know you’re destined for greatness.

 

Make sure that after we’re all gone, the LaCroix name isn’t what people relate to it in the past. Make sure they forget the LaCroixs that were known to drink, known to be found in back alleys strung out.

Make sure they remember us as you.

 

I love you, Gerard.

Remember me.

 

Your brother (And **THE BEST** of your brothers),

Andre.”

 

There’s a static silence in the air. It’s thick, uncomfortably so.

Amelie shatters it.

“We both do a lot for each other, Hana. He’s a good man.” A pause. “He shaves for me, every day.” 

There’s a look of remembrance on her face, then anger.  “ He shouldn’t have to. He worked for years to be able to grow out his facial hair, but still he does. For me.”

 

Hana is genuinely curious as to why, but she doesn’t want to pry. The older woman doesn’t give her time to ask. 

“The father figure in my life...was…” She looks as if she’s eaten something incredibly bitter. 

 

The younger woman nods, reaching out to caress Amelie's hand. She didn’t have to explain. Hana understood. 

The older woman’s expression softens, telling the young hero that Gerard had three brothers, one of which died in the Crisis. The other two, they didn’t particularly care for. 

 

“You know, if you ask him, I’m sure he’d love to tell you how we met, how he grew up, anything. He likes you, Hana. That rarely happens.” 

 

There’s no time to ask any more questions, as Gerard has returned from his shower, hair absolutely dripping everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Gerard is selectively mute, btw.


End file.
